To determine the clinical efficacy of IDV when given in combination with ZDV and 3TC vs. ZDV plus 3TC, as measured by the time to an AIDS-defining event or death, whichever occurs first. To determine the safety of IDV when given in combination with ZDV and 3TC vs ZDV plus 3TC. And to determine the survival benefits and efficacy of IDV given in combination.